


Thrill Me

by tchallaudaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaptered, Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchallaudaku/pseuds/tchallaudaku
Summary: "How's your daughter?""He's great."In which Peter Parker is a dumbass but Nico Delmar may or may not be into that.





	1. Thrill Me - intro

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally on wattpad but wattpad sucks now so if this does well on here i might continue posting on here instead?

Excerpt from "Nico's Journal of Shit That Ain't Your Business":

I never cared about relationships. All I wanted was to do something spontaneous, something that dad would for sure as hell get mad at, and yet I managed to do both those things at once and I regret it.  
Oh Peter Parker. Fuck you, Peter Parker. You and your stupid big brown eyes and stupid cute laugh and stupid cute smile ruined my stupid pathetic life – and not in a good way.  
You love a girl and you probably didn't even know you were leading me on. But I guess it's okay Peter Parker, I forgive you, but don't be expecting free sandwiches from now on, jackass.


	2. one; the annoying duo [entry]

I think it's official now, all the teachers at Midtown have claimed Flash and I to be the most annoying duo to ever grace the school. It's an honour, really.

They believe it's "astonishing" how much we "bicker" yet still remain "best buds." Ms. Warren's words, not mine. Unfortunately because of our constant need to bicker she's moved me to the back of the class beside Penis Parker – I've heard Penis Parker so many times I forgot he had a real name at first. But it's Peter, and he's a terrible lab partner with a terrible excuse. Excuse. Singular.

_Sorry, I have the Stark internship!_

If I had a dollar for each time he mentioned the Stark internship, I'd be as rich as Tony Stark. But don't get me wrong, I don't hate him, contrary to popular belief. Flash being my friend doesn't make me a dick...Or maybe it does? Oh my god, is that why I only have one friend? – Everyone thinks I'm a dick because Flash is one!

This sudden realization is making me rethink all my past experiences with making new friends. That girl at camp? Eric from math? Will from P.E? Nancy from English? Ryan from down the block? These are too many rejections for me to handle on an empty stomach.

But the perk of having your dad own the best deli in NY? Free subs for days, mi amigos.


	3. two; the sandwich shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> underlined text = spanish

Nico finished scribbling words down in his journal before reading the page over. He cringed before tossing the worn out book onto the table. His mom, Cassandra was a therapist and she had suggested that he keep a journal since it was a good way to convey his feelings. Nico felt that it was a waste of time but wrote in it anyways to make his mom happy. Although he hated it, it became a daily routine for him to write.

His cat Murph lingered around his feet and as he reached down to pick him up the feline swerved by him, and scurried out the door. The only time Murph ran was when he was trying to get away from Nico.

Nico followed the cat out of the break room into his dad's busy deli shop. As he made his way behind the counter his father steps in front of him with a box of chip bags. "Restock the stand," he instructed, nodding his head towards the empty snack rack.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Nico asked as he grabbed the box from his dad.

"I'm a little busy here." his father replied before returning back to the cash register. Nico frowned and squeezed past two elderly women to get to the empty rack. He started placing chip bags onto the shelves when the bell above the door chimed.

Nico didn't bother glancing over and continued to restock. When the customer started to talk, his immediate reaction was to look up at the familiar voice.

"Hey, Mr. Parker! Number five, right?" Nico's dad asked Peter.

"Yeah, and uh pickles and can you smoosh it down real flat? Thanks!" Peter said, not noticing Nico behind the chip stand. He walked over to Murph who was laying on the counter and scratched the feline behind his ears. Nico could never do that without the cat clawing at him.

"So, how's your aunt?" Nico's dad asked.

"Yeah, she's alright," Peter answered, awkwardly crossing his arms against his chest.

"His aunt is a beautiful Italian woman!" Nico's dad said to the two men making sandwiches. Nico rolled his eyes and quickly attempted to finish reshelving.

"How's your daughter?" Peter asked, smugly. If Nico had a sister that comeback would've been great, unfortunately for Peter, he didn't have a sister.

Nico lightly chuckled and stepped out from behind the rack, "He's great."

"Wait? What?" Peter mumbled as his dad laughed.

"What made you think I was a girl?" Nico asked while handing the empty cardboard box that held the chip bags to his dad.

"I – I – you – I didn't know your last name! I never see you here and Flash always talks about someone named Nikki D and –"

"Ah for fucks sake, Flash," Nico muttered. His father turned around and placed the shop's swear jar on the counter. Nico huffed and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans, "He told me he was going to stop calling me that and now he's saying it behind my back? Fucking asshole." Mr. Delmar gave his son a glare as Peter laughed awkwardly, "Here," Nico shoved a five dollar bill into the jar while his father handed Peter his sandwich.

Flash and Nico's friendship is complicated. The two constantly talked trash and made fun of each other at any opportunity that arose. However, at the same time they enjoyed each other's company and cared about one another in a strange, brotherly way.

"Yeah I know how it feels to have Flash call you names," Peter said as he paid for his sandwich. Nico felt bad. Flash could be a massive jerk but there was nothing he could do about it.

As Peter was about to leave, Nico stopped him, "Hey, remember to finish your half of the bio assignment!"

"I'll try! And sorry for thinking you were a girl!" Peter replied before heading out the door.

"Try? Oh man, we're fucked," Nico whispered while handing his dad a dollar.

"You said four curse words in a three minute conversation while Parker said none. I think you need to cool it on the language, mister." His father stated as Nico shrugged. "You're working the night shift."

Nico groaned, "But I have that biology assignment!"

"You finished it."

"Yeah I finished my half but do you seriously think Parker is going to do his?" Nico retorted as his father motioned for him to move aside for a customer.

"You're coming in tonight, end of story." 


End file.
